Standing Next To Me
by RizaChocolat
Summary: Light s'éveille dans le Mü et avec l'aide de Ryuk et d'alliés inconnus, va amener de nouveau le monde dans le chaos. -Light-kun, même mort tu enquiquines ton monde... Tu ne te reposes jamais? Plusieurs OCC, il ne fallait pas tuer les autres!
1. Chapter 1

Dans ce lieu où il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui-même, Light Yagami sentit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le Mü que quelque chose changeait. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une impression, puis vint une brise légère, tiède, qui caressa sa peau. Une sensation… Il n'était pas censé pouvoir sentir quoi que ce soit, pas ici, alors que tout n'était que néant. Et pourtant, l'impossible était arrivé. Quelque chose était parvenu là où il n'y avait rien. Light retrouva peu à peu son esprit, sa conscience. Il existait toujours, alors qu'il ne devait plus être. La brise se fit plus insistante. Ses cheveux se collèrent à son front, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il ne vit rien, comme si ils étaient restés clos. Mais peu importait, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien à voir dans le vide absolu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est que peu à peu il reprenait existence, que le sang semblait à nouveau affluer dans ses veines, parcourant son corps et lui faisant à nouveau ressentir ses membres. _Light Yagami renaissait._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour Bonjour!_** Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction sur Death Note.

J'ai choisi l'œuvre de Ohba et Obata car il s'agit de mon manga préféré, pour la simple et bonne raison que je pense qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre qui apporte énormément à ses lecteurs. En regardant les animes (oui je suis une hérétique! J'ose dire que je suis une fan de DN mais je n'ai même pas lu entièrement les mangas!), j'ai compris énormément de choses sur la vie réelle et je trouve l'intrigue et les personnages si bien tenus! C'est un travail de dingue et je n'ai jamais été aussi touchée par un univers que par celui de DN. A vrai dire, je suivais sans grande assiduité les anime à la télé mais c'est en lisant des fanfictions que je m'y suis mise sérieusement. A vrai dire, la première approche que j'ai eu des personnages (et non de l'histoire du manga) me vient de ces fanfics et je suppose que ma vision des persos est encore très influencée par ces dernières.

Au sujet de ma fanfic...

_** Déjà, le titre:**_Il s'agit d'une chanson de The Last Shadow Puppets. C'est celle que je préfère dans ce groupe et je suis une grosse fan de l'un des chanteurs, Alex Turner, qui est aussi le chanteur et leader de Arctic Monkeys. Vous dire que les paroles de cette musique me parle serait mentir parce que je n'y comprends rien, même avec la traduction française! Elle est juste sublime, le fait de ne rien y comprendre ajoute du charme je suppose (une musique d'un brun ténébreux qui ne veut rien dire! J'ADORE!) et puis les voix des deux chanteurs s'accordent magnifiquement. Matt est l'un de mes persos préférés dans DN alors que... on le voit presque pas du tout dans l'œuvre en fait! C'est juste l'homme parfait, le dessin est très plaisant et je pense que justement, étant un personnage d'une grande importance dans la capture de Kira mais n'étant que très peu présent, il offre une certaine liberté à l'utilisation (le Matt série limité Palme d'or, un rouquin qu'il est bien pour le torturer!). Bref! Si il devait chanter (et il chante dans l'une de mes fanfics préférés sur DN), je ne le verrais qu'avec la voix d'Alex Turner! Enfin... Le titre, hein... Expliquer pourquoi maintenant serait vous spoiler! Disons juste que les morts veillent sur ceux qu'ils aiment, et que leur présence se résume à cette phrase "Standing Next To Me".

_** Les**_** personnages: **Bien sûr, il y aura les deux protagonistes L et Light, mais étant tous les deux morts, ils seront quelque peu... Différents. L est mon perso préféré, tout manga confondu. Ses apparitions seront sûrement les moments les plus travaillés de cette fanfic (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je bâclerais les autres!) mais je ne compte pas non plus en faire un Superman juste par préférence (il risquerait de se faire traiter de fayot et tabasser en coulisse!). Je reprendrais bien sûr le victorieux Near qui est un personnage avec lequel j'ai eu du mal au début en voyant la quantité de fanfic le concernant lui et Mello, étant une inconditionnelle fan du M&M's. Je le préfère célibataire et je le trouve bien trop désespérant pour s'attirer les faveurs de notre chère diva blonde et quelque peu SM. Nous aurons aussi (somme toute logique) Matt et Mello qui forment mon pairing préféré. Malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à travailler sur Mello, j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop OOC. Ensuite, nos chers dieux de la mort, sans qui tout cela serait impossible! Je vous ferais même découvrir certains dieux de la mort très peu cités dans l'œuvre originale qui auront plus d'importance dans ma fanfic! Enfin, quelques OCC avec lesquels je me suis bien amusée, mais qui me semble encore bien flous dans les fondements. Espérons qu'ils vous plairont et qu'ils s'intégreront dans ce monde qui n'est pas le leur à la base!

_** Les dates de parution:**_Alors comment dire... Je n'ai pas de rythme précis, pour la simple et bonne raison que rien n'est fini, que j'ai une vague idée de comment va se dérouler l'histoire et comment je vais vous mener au dénouement mais rien de bien clair pour l'instant. Qui plus est, je préfère prendre mon temps et vous offrir une histoire de qualité (enfin... Ceci est un bien grand mot!) plutôt que de vous jeter à la figure une trame peu travaillée pour aller vite.

_** Sur ce,**_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas en avoir perdu en route avec mes explications (dont on pourrait douter de l'intérêt, j'en conviens!). N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour exprimer votre avis, quand bien même certains pourraient penser que je me vexerais si les critiques étaient négatives, elles ne peuvent que m'être bonnes puisqu'elles me feront avancer et comprendre mes erreurs! Si j'écris pour moi, j'écris aussi pour vous :)

* * *

Gris, peut-être un peu bronze à cause de la rouille des os, poussiéreux, _mort_. Le monde des dieux de la mort ne ressemblait à rien que les hommes ne connaissent sur leur terre. La végétation dépérissait au fur et à mesure, ne laissant place qu'à de frêles arbres, ressemblant davantage à des lianes noueuses et dont quelques ligaments portaient encore difficilement d'étranges fruits sans eau, sans vie. Il y avait bien quelques ronces qui serpentaient parfois sur les roches, mais elles étaient si noires et sèches qu'il suffisait aux dieux de les balayer de leurs grandes mains pour qu'elles s'effritent et ne deviennent poussière. Tout était voué à finir poussière ici. Le ciel aussi était chargé de poussière, ayant encrassé les anciens organes respiratoires des dieux de la mort, les condamnant à prendre ces apparences monstrueuses pour survivre. Avant, ils étaient sublimes. Imposants, grands, plein de la vie qu'ils volaient aux hommes, orgueilleux de la beauté qu'ils acquéraient en prenant les années d'existence des hommes. On les décrivait dans plusieurs religions comme des êtres aux milles couleurs, au regard vif et pleins de sentiments, de _vie_. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ces créatures spectaculaires. Ils ne forçaient plus l'admiration mais la crainte, même entre eux. Heureusement que leur mémoire aussi avait été dégradé, leur faisant oublier leur ancienne existence, leur naissance.

Armonia Justin eut beau tirer une grande bouffée de son immense pipe étincelante, il ne parvint pas à se calmer. Tous les dieux de la mort étaient réunis autour de lui et ne cessaient de piailler, sans qu'aucun ne puissent être compris. Le sage rutilant tenta à nouveau de les apaiser mais rien n'y fit, jusqu'à l'apparition de Ryuk. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le dieu de la mort au visage de requin. Il était le dernier à s'être rendu auprès d'Armonia ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ryuk. En effet, dès que quelque chose de nouveau se produisait dans le monde des dieux de la mort (et cela n'arrivait pas souvent, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire), Ryuk était le premier à se rendre auprès du sage pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Armonia ayant enfin obtenu le silence en profita pour se lancer dans son explication.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une chose étrange est tombé du ciel il y a peu dans notre monde. Mais il faut que vous sachiez également que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un événement pareil arrive. Il s'agit d'un œuf de dieu de la mort.

Une exclamation de stupeur s'éleva dans l'atmosphère lourde du monde des dieux de la mort, suivit ensuite par une crise de fou rire générale.

-Mon bon vieux Armonia, tu délires totalement ! lança Dellidublly dont les paupières s'étaient closes sous les rires, le rendant d'autant plus effrayant, presque sans visage. _Un véritable démon_ songea Armonia qui était probablement l'un des rares dieux de la mort qui avait gardé une vision presque humaine quand à la beauté. Ou la laideur. Mais le seul qui ne riait pas dans l'assemblée était Ryuk. Il fixait Armonia, comme demandant au sage de continuer son récit.

-Comment cela pourrait-il être un œuf ? Aucun d'entre nous n'est né de cette façon ! protesta Sidoh.

-Lequel d'entre vous se souvient de la manière dont il est devenu dieu de la mort ?

Les rires moururent dans les gorges atrophiées. Personne ici ne savait par quel moyen il était devenu ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il avait pu être avant, où se qu'il serait plus tard. Certains pensaient qu'ils avaient été des hommes, d'autres qu'ils avaient été dans ce monde depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient oublié comment ils y étaient entré , ravi d'avoir mouché son public, reprit la parole, sentant le regard de Ryuk s'agrandir sous l'intéressement. Ce sacré Ryuk…

- Il existe trois manières de naître pour un dieu de la mort. Les deux premières sont habituelles, et on ne peut pas réellement parler de naissance. La plupart des dieux de la mort de notre monde sont ici depuis la nuit des temps, ayant apparu en même temps que le monde. Pour les autres, il s'agit d'âmes humaines ayant causé la perte d'un dieu de la mort. Cependant, ni l'âme, ni les autres dieux de la mort n'en ont conscience. Et la dernière manière, et probablement la plus dangereuse pour notre monde, c'est lorsque la porte menant à Mü est ouverte, car la matière dont le Mü est composée est la même que celle qui crée les dieux de la mort. Cependant, il faut qu'au moins une âme humaine soit enfermée dans le Mü…

Meadra leva les yeux au ciel comme pour tenter d'apercevoir la porte du Mü mais elle était invisible pour les dieux de la mort ne possédant pas la Clé. Cependant, elle faisait partie des dieux de la mort ayant assisté à l'apparition d'une faille dans leur ciel puis à la chute de l'étrange masse sur leur sol.

-Pourquoi l'apparition d'un autre dieu de la mort serait-elle dangereuse pour nous ? demanda Gook en passant une de ses mains écarlates sur ses perles de même couleur.

-Notre monde et Mü ne doivent surtout pas être mis en connexion physique, où ils se désintègreraient tous deux. Comme je l'ai dis, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et il suffit de voir dans quel état se trouve notre monde pour comprendre à quoi s'en tenir.

Les yeux de Ryuk brillèrent tandis qu'il enfouit sa main dans sa besace. Sidoh lui en voudrait encore, mais les choses redeviendraient d'ici peu vraiment amusantes.

* * *

Near avait cette sensation étrange de nager dans des nuages. Il ressentait la caresse de ces formes cotonneuses n'étant censé avoir aucune consistance. Tout du moins logiquement. Mais dans les rêves, la logique importait peu. Ce qui comptait dans ce monde onirique, ce n'était plus la réflexion mais les sensations. Il se sentait plus proche de Mello que jamais quand il agissait de la sorte, même si ce n'était que fictif. Flotter comme il le faisait était une façon de fuir tout ce qu'il endurait dans le monde réel. Il s'était couché après avoir résolu une affaire de meurtre, qu'il avait jugé d'une simplicité enfantine, et qui l'avait achevé dans sa mauvaise humeur.

Roger avait soumis une idée, Near pensa qu'il ne devait pas le laisser recommencer, pour assurer la pérennité de L. L'albinos qui détenait le titre du plus grand détective du monde actuellement, et donc de figure de la justice, devait choisir deux de ses successeurs qui resteraient avec lui au SPK pour « apprendre » comment devenir des L. La possibilité que deux énergumènes viennent traîner dans ses bureaux l'avait profondément agacé. Il avait une sainte horreur des enfants, pour la simple raison qu'il ne les pensait pas digne d'intérêt car incapable d'une discussion intelligente. Si il se recoupait du monde dans une petite pièce pleine d'écrans et de jouets, c'était pour fuir les autres hommes qui lui donnaient mal à la tête par leur bêtise incroyable. Alors si deux insupportables petits êtres bruyants et curieux venaient courir dans ses couloirs et lui demander comment on faisait des bébés, Near risquait bien de devenir le prochain Kira, avec pour cible tous les bambins du monde entier. Bien sûr, il savait que le problème ne venait pas d'eux, mais de lui et de ses capacités bien trop grandes. Les seuls avec qui il avait accepté de discuter était Mello, et à quelques occasions qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, Matt. Il les avait trouvé à son niveau et les avait en quelque sorte inclus à son monde, si monde était la dénomination de l'existence morne de Near.

Il se réveilla de forte mauvaise humeur à cause des souvenirs qui avaient afflués dans son rêve, des sourires solaires et des éclats orangés qui le regardaient. Depuis la mort de Kira, Near s'ennuyait. Pas l'ennui qu'on appelait plus poétiquement « le repos des justes », celui qu'atteignait les personnes âgées en fin de vie. Avec la victoire contre Kira, la revanche de la justice, de L, Near avait atteint son but. Mais que lui restait-il à présent ? Lui qui avait été éduqué depuis toujours pour devenir L, pour le remplacer si il mourrait et pour le venger, pour arrêter celui qui le tuerait, que deviendrait-il lorsque tout cela serait fait ? Que devenait-il ? Les criminels s'étaient fait rare, non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que leur population ait été décimé par un dangereux psychopathe égocentrique et charismatique, et lorsque Near avait vent d'une affaire, elle était si simple qu'il n'y passait guère plus d'une heure dessus. Alors il dormait toute la journée, songeant à son passé qui semblait plus vivant que son présent et son futur.

Near fut tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit quelque chose d'assez étrange se déplacer sur son poignet, un peu comme un serpent mais bien plus soyeux, et composé de fils. Il remarqua alors deux formes autour de lui et réfléchit à toute vitesse, n'osant pas bouger et encore moins prendre panique. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Impossible qu'il s'agisse de personnes, les formes étaient trop petites et ressemblaient davantage à des… boules ? Et puis comment qui que ce soit (ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs) aurait pu entrer dans le SPK en déjouant la sécurité et plus effrayant encore que les milliers de caméras et les gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, Halle Lidner et ses yeux perçants ? Near eut un réflexe purement enfantin, celui de ne pas soulever sa couverture où semblait se terrer les monstres. C'était bien connu, tant qu'il ne les verrait pas, ils ne l'attaqueraient pas. Dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune albinos aurait souri (pas ri, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, il était quand même l'être le plus intelligent de la terre !) devant sa bêtise. Sauf que là, il paniquait davantage que les secondes s'écoulaient et que les formes commençaient lentement à bouger.

-Bon sang, je suis l'homme le plus puissant du monde et l'incarnation de la justice… Un peu de courage serait le bienvenu… souffla t'il en s'emparant d'un pan de couverture.

Il la souleva rapidement et en identifiant enfin les intrus, poussa un cri de terreur digne des pires scénarios d'horreur, lorsque le héros découvrait un corps sanguinolent. Sauf que la réalité était encore pire ! Pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Le pouvoir de destruction massive du death note avait bien pâle allure face à… _ça_.

* * *

Quand Matt mourut, il ne songea pas un seul instant à ce qu'il perdait en même temps que sa savait qu'elle était l'issue de son action au moment même où on lui avait proposé de participer au plan. Comme toujours, Matt avait été trop gentil, sacrifiant sa vie pour l'égo surdimensionné d'un putain de blond. Mais il ne lui en voulut pas, même pas quand il se retrouva face aux armes d'une vingtaine de cinglés adorateurs de Kira. Une seule idée lui vint en tête, dernière pensée qui prouva à nouveau à quel point _lui_ seul comptait : Mello s'en était-il sorti ? Puis tout était devenu noir, sa cigarette s'était éteinte dans son sang qui souillait le bitume, s'étendant jusqu'aux pieds de ses meurtriers qui s'étaient approchés avec dégoût. Ils semblaient fous, l'injuriant, le maudissant pour avoir osé s'élever contre le grand Kira. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son éveil au paradis soit si douloureux et si bruyant. Un son insistant de liquide qui coule au goutte-à-goutte, assourdissant ses oreilles lui fit ouvrir les yeux. C'est blanc, c'est lumineux, ce n'est ni chaud, ni froid. Jusque là, rien d'anormal hormis les lancements lancinants de son corps semblant être percé de parts en parts par de longues aiguilles, entrant et sortant de la chair. Puis l'apparition d'une femme. Elle était belle, elle était blonde, elle était pâle aux lèvres rouge sang. Il ne l'aurait pas désignée d'ange, mais pas non plus de démon. Son regard était froid, ses lèvres pincées, mais le fait qu'elle fut proche de lui le rassura quelque peu. Elle ressemblait à une mère qui regarde son enfant sévèrement après une énorme bêtise, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder avec tendresse et douleur en voyant son genou écorché. Halle Lidner était une femme de paradoxe, un peu comme Mello… A la pensée du blond, Matt voulut se relever mais il lui sembla qu'on tenta d'arracher sa colonne vertébrale pour le maintenir éternellement allongé, faible et en position d'infériorité. Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué… Il retomba dans un feulement de souffrance et de rage. Ne pas pouvoir se lever, c'était ne pas pouvoir voir Mello. Lidner soupira de voir le jeune homme auburn agir comme un enfant capricieux.

-Après un mois de coma et 13 trous dans la peau, il est normal que tu ne puisses pas gambader comme une gazelle…

Un mois de coma ? Matt se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas mort, que la créature qui lui faisait face n'était qu'une femme, et que si Mello n'était pas là…

-Mihael Keehl est mort, souffla la femme devenue démon en prononçant les mots fatidiques.

Matt s'évanouit comme pour quitter les ténèbres de son nouvel enfer. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la lèvre inférieure de Lidner mordue par ses dents blanches pour tenter de réprimer un sanglot.


End file.
